


Ephemeris

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Milkbread, Oikawa Tooru is babey, Sugawara Koushi best boyfriends, dont copy to another website, oisuga boyfriends, oisuga fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: Why would Sugawara read a book explaining of the universe when Oikawa was his entire universe?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Ephemeris

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Oisuga is my favourite rarepair. Space enthusiast Oikawa and soft boyfriend Suga trying to understand astronomy is a concept.

Oikawa stretched his long legs over and rolled to his left side. He felt cold by the air conditioning and so he snuggled to Sugawara’s body heat.

He laid his head flat on Sugawara’s chest and smiled when he heard his lover’s steady heartbeat. He felt fuzzy at the feeling as he inhaled Sugawara’s scent. He smelled of Oikawa’s favourite bodywash.

_A bit of mint and lemongrass_ filled his nostrils.

Honestly, living together made them melt into each other that when Iwaizumi and Daichi visited last week, their scents were all the same. It made Oikawa happier, though.

Suga, who was peacefully reading a book about _Astronomy and Stars_, which Oikawa insisted him to read was shook out of his concentration.

  
The glasses perched on the slope of his nose adds on his beauty when he glanced through the lens. His copper eyes widened to look at Oikawa. The brunette was draping his long arms around Suga’s torso.

“ ‘Kawa-chan?” Sugawara teasingly nudged him. His long fingers folded the page into a bunny ears before closing it completely. He placed the book to their ivory nightstand before softly running his elegant fingers over Oikawa’s soft curls.

“Hmm? I can’t hug my boyfriend?” Oikawa hummed as he tilted his head upwards, looking at Suga through his long eyelashes.

His eyelashes dusted itself on his freckled cheeks when he closed his eyes again. Enjoying the serenity they could afford on their semester break. 

  
Oikawa’s skin was pretty(thanks to his strict and elaborate skincare routine), his build lanky and muscly(thanks to volleyball training), his face handsome( thank you to genetics).

But seriously, there’s no way someone as perfect as Oikawa Tooru, the volleyball Grand King could be his?

“Tooru. Why why why are you so perfect?”

Tooru comically gasped. Shocked at his boyfriend’s sudden statement. Oikawa begs to differ, Sugawara Koushi is the perfect one here?

But, he decided to play along with Suga and his lips then stretched into a coy smirk.

“I wonder why too, Koushi.”

Sugawara’s lips quirked up into a smile by the usage of his first name. The sound rolled deliciously from Oikawa’s tongue.

  
Oikawa’s fingers slowly trailed Sugawara’s softly arched eyebrows, his cheekbones, his freckled cheeks then his luscious lips. Oikawa’s brown eyes darted on the ethereal beaut and felt like he couldn’t control himself.

Why does Sugawara had to look that pretty and soft and cute and kind and warm... and _sexy_. If that wasn’t enough, he is also the most friendliest, generous, loveliest and admirable. The equation could be summed as follows: 

** _Sugawara’s personality + looks = Oikawa’s death._ **

“ ‘Kawa-chan. I was reading your book! Why are you disturbing me?” Sugawara cupped his face in both of his hands and grumbled low. Showing his slight irritation, but really... Sugawara doesn’t mind at all.

It was better than to digest and interact with all the foreign registers like _heliocentric_, _Coriolic force_ and _globural cluster_ on the paper. In fact, he relishes the fact that his ‘Kawa-chan was clingy.

Oikawa stirred and then detached himself completely from Suga’s grip to return to his side of the bed. His lips jutted out as he crossed his arms.

“ok fine, Mr. Refreshing. Whatever.” He playfully rolled his eyes to add on his drama.

Sugawara couldn’t hold back his laughter and scooted to Oikawa. His cheeks flushed at the sudden rush of blood on his delicate face. He tenderly wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s strong abdomen this time and laid his head on his shoulder.

“You really wanted to _hold_ me huh ‘Kawa-chan?” Sugawara whispered. His hands moved to caress softly on Oikawa’s cheeks. His cheeks was soft, it made Sugawara conscious of the sensation of his cold fingertips on it. 

“Of course I do, Sugawara. You’re my boyfriend. Aren’t you?” Oikawa pouted.

Sugawara sighed. He flipped himself on top of Oikawa’s larger body and pinned him between his arms. Oikawa was shocked at the sudden movement and yelped.

“Sorry.” Sugawara smiled. He slowly lowered his face, inching closer to Oikawa’s and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. Oikawa’s heart clenched at the gesture. His heartbeat leaped twice, thrice? He doesn’t know. His heart frenzied at the gentleness Sugawara was pampering him.

_For goodness sake. You’ve been dating for a year. Are you a highschool student?_!

“Sorry, milkbread. I love it when you’re clingy. Don’t stop doing it okay, ‘Kawa chan? You’re such an amazing boyfriend.” Sugawara then moved to kiss his forehead, eyelids, nose and lips.

Oikawa really couldn’t contain his excitement so his strong arms wrapped around Sugawara’s dainty waist, pulling him closer to his body.

“I’m more important than the _constellations_, Kou-chan.” Oikawa peppered kisses around Sugawara’s pretty features too. His cheeks tinted pink in the cozy room.

Oikawa took Sugawara’s hands into his and laid his lips on Sugawara’s knuckles affectionately. Then, with that he moved back to Sugawara’s clavicle, jaw then his lips. Each kisses was more firm and harder than the next.

Suddenly, there they are panting on the bed while kissing each other’s souls out. Exchanging life essences and breath through connected mouths. Their hot bodies pressed against each other, Sugawara was dazed but he was certain on one thing. He looped his arms around Oikawa and sighed.

_Oikawa is way more attractive than the Astronomy book._

In that sheets being tangled and entwined, listening to Oikawa is heaven on earth.The beauty marks and the freckles on certain body parts was the constellation. Why would Sugawara read a book explaining of the universe when Oikawa is his entire universe?

His amber eyes alone are stars. Each part of him was the beauty of the galaxy that it probably made the celestial beings burn with envy. But, that thought could be debated later because now, Sugawara just wanted to indulge in Oikawa’s soft breathings and sleeping face.

He wanted to dwell in his _universe_ as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I do accept constructive criticism! Do leave a kudos and comments if you liked it :) Follow me on twt: @yuzushimmer
> 
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
